I'm a Dork So Be It
by bluenonoe
Summary: Erza just a dork at Fairy High, but no one expects that actually Erza's dorkness was catched by the glance of one popular guy (hunk) in the school, Jellal. Even though, this relationship seems like to fluctuated, how Erza and Jellal will handle their obstacles in their relationship? (Please leave a review! Rate and favorite if you like! Thanks!)
1. Chapter 1

I'm a Dork So Be It

**A/N** : Hey guys! It's been so long, actually almost a year since I was posting my writings to the fanfiction. I'm so sorry if you happens to be mad at me because of my sudden missing. Yeah, having some problems in my life. Anyway, I'm so sorry to announce this, but Two Destined Stars is discontinued. You know when you doesn't have the feel to write about some story. But now, I'm replacing it with this new fanfic, which I hope you like it more, but it will be not too much in chapters. Okay, hope you like it. Happy reading!

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1 : Summer depression

As always, my name is Erza. Erza Scarlett. I'm 15 years old. And I'm in the sophomore year. Getting along here is quite hard for me, since I'm the quiet one. It's still summer anyway, but my mom, she signed me in to the summer camp. And pretty much my life would be better if I just stay at my room and play with my laptop.

While at the summer camp, I'm just being a dork. With my 2 beloved friends, Lucy and Levy. They both are quite weird for me, but in the end I get to be friends with them instead. Now I am being the weirdo here.

It's the last night of the camp, and gosh.. It's finally over.. Just one night to survive. And it's the last bonfire of the camp. So as usual, I sit alone, drinking some soft cola, watching the stars as they shine the sky. Just beautiful. Feel strained looking upwards, I decided to look again at the bonfire, feeling the heat, and then something more heater just made my heart tense.

Oh my fucking God! Why I'm suddenly feeling weak? I just looking at some guy. Not just "some guy", a "hot guy" to be exact. He just stand there, across me, talking with another guy, but then his gaze turns at me. And it accidentally hits my gaze. What is this?! Love at the first sight?!

I can't see clearly who was that but suddenly that figure disappeared. Like, what's going on with me? Suddenly I just have chills. Maybe it's cold, but what the heck it's summer! Now my senses getting weak.

I stand up, looking for refill. But suddenly, someone pulled my hand from nowhere. The pull taking me to somewhere a little far from the bonfire area, pretty much this person wants to do something with me privately. What is it? Sex? What the hell I just thought about?! Now my mind goes nowhere.

Wow, the pull was really strong. No wonder that this person is a boy. Just assuming though. Suddenly, I ask questions, because of course I am panicking right now to be totally honest. It just the same line over and over. "Who are you?" And then, he gently puts his point finger on my lips.

He sushed me. He told me not to panic. It's okay. He's kinda nice. His voice really smooth and soothing me from my panicking. And the conversation begins with, " Why you gazed at me like that?" I was gulping, the sound that I made when I nervous.

"No..! Did I made you uncomfy with my gaze..?", my replies goes right there. He shakes his head left and right and it just make me feel relieved. "No, I didn't ask you about how I felt about your gaze, I asked about why you did that." Ouch, it felt like just being shot. "It's nothing.. nothing in particular. Just usual."

Then he makes sound that mean he understands. He steps towards me, and the moment his figure close to me, my heart pumped so hard. It's Jellal Fernandes! Who could not recognize it? Obviously, you can't miss his sky blue hair. His permanent red tattoo below his right eye. And his cool yet sweet face of him. I just can't stand steady looking him at close.

He puts both of his hands down to my shoulder, then he push me to tree behind me. "You have a beautiful scarlett hair. Is this the reason of your last name?", he said while stroking my hair gently. I nodded nervously, because I have never be in this situation which is so intense!

Soon enough, he pulls my head towards him and I follow it up. It's my very first kiss with him! Still just go with the flow until someone almost spots us with the flashlight.

"Who was there?", I'm scared of course for fucking sake. "Let's...just get back to the camp. I thought that this spot will be safe.", he pulls my hand again and let the boy leads the way.

We reach the camp soon enough, gladly it's not very crowded. "Hey, I had fun back there. I like you.", he smiles at me and I reply it back, "Yeah, me too." He is stepping closer again to me, and he kisses me again! Twice in less than 15 minutes! Wow.. I'm just amazed.

But the scenario changes when my bully shows up. "Hey guys! What's going on here? Jellal kissing on a dork in 2 rounds? It's so below your level, Jellal!". It was none other than Evergreen. That slut. Jellal pushes me off, "I-It's not like that! I wasn't that in to her!"

What did he said?! Wasn't that in to her?! But you just said you like me! I run away from the crowd that laughing and teasing me. As I saw Jellal just protecting his reputation. I feel heartbroken of what he just said. Then I run into my friends. "Erza..! Hey, what's wrong? Where did you go?", Lucy said. "I just want to go to the tent. Please, I'm not in the mood for talking.". As I walk away, tears falling from my eyes.

At last I'm in my home. The place which makes me feel comfortable. My mom as usual, calling her friends. "Here, I bought you some clothes. They may look good on you.". Well, you picked clothes that only good on you! And you never asked me about my terrible summer camp.

I am finally get to my room, get in touch with my laptop and start writing another page of my dear diary. I just can't believe what I have been through this summer camp. Now I feel worn with humiliations come in the whole package. So, school is starting in just 2 weeks more and I'm not ready to face another day of embarrassment.

I slammed my head to the table soon enough. I didn't know that I was tricked with that foolish Jellal boy. His love towards me was fake! And my very first kiss was with him! Every stage of my life ends with regrets. Are my decisions just wrong? Are my guts just wrong? These kind of questions always buzz me and they sting.

So now, I am bored yet depressed. I am starting to surf the web. Playing games, checking my Facebook and Twitter page, also for any e-mails. Surprisingly, theres this weird mail from some anonymous.

"You SUCKS!

Get something to show off with people to keep your existence!

Maybe, start with make-over your attitude.

There will be another mail from me, if you succeed.

XOXO "

What the fuck?! "XOXO"?! Who was that?! How could you give me hugs and kisses while you wrote that my life sucks and endangered my existence?! Whoa, this guy or girl pretty gets on my nerve.

2 weeks later is go back to school. Lucy and Levy are in the front of school gates. They are checking on my condition. Well, it is so obvious that I still haven't recovered of what I've done at the summer camp. Yet frustrating, I saw him again. The guy who threw me away. I'm starting to walk pretty fast and ignore him. I know he is glancing at me, but enough is enough, I don't want to talk to him.

But, his strong arm grabs my arm and pulls me unexpectedly. "What?", I said, "was it enough for you to humiliate me? I know that you popular and does popularity is what you really crave about in your life? Also by doing that, you're getting rid of the unpopular ones like me?!". I can't stop yelling at him and let my rage flows through my mouth.

A deep silence comes afterwards. He just can't say anything to me after what he has done to me. "Fine, you don't want to talk to me? Guess you're popular enough that you can't even want talk to me. I know, you're too good for me." But, I was wrong. He pulls me closer towards him, kisses me. Of course, what the fuck is he doing? You're trying to make amends?

"I'm so sorry, Erza. Back at the camp, I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I really like you, Erza. I just, want to protect you. I don't want you to feel embarrassed." Jellal just said that?! "I thought that you were embarrassed because of me.", I said, "I can't be so embarrassed for having a girl like you." Jellal said that with a very cute face. He even scratches his point finger on his cheeks. Is he nervous?

**A/N**: How was it guys? Bad, Good, or Excellent? Sorry for any grammatical errors though. Didn't expect anything perfect because I'm not a perfect being either, lol. Please leave a review and I hope you review a lot and also encouraging. Hehehehehe.. Don't forget to favorite and follow it if you love this fiction. Thanks, and see ya later. About the next update, don't expect it to be fast because I'm such a slower but I'm trying to do as best as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a Dork So Be It

**A/N** : Hello guys, sorry for updating this chapter quite a long time. Pretty busy on school's stuffs. By the way, thanks for the review(s) that you reader(s) wrote for me. But pretty much, in the future chapters, I hope you guys review this story so I can get some feedback about my writing, that'll helps me a lot as a writer. Okay, so here we are, on the Chapter 2 of I'm a Dork So Be It. Happy reading.

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 2 : This pains me.

That sign, that movement, shows that he is nervous. But towards me? I'm nothing but a dork. "Will you forgive me?", he said with his smooth voice. I nodded with a smile, but the bells ring right before I want to kiss him. "Hey, I'll see you at lunch 'kay?", Jellal said, "Okay, meet you there." Definitely, there is "we" about us.

I walk to my class with a happy face. Until I reach the class, the happy face won't stop giving it's shine. "What's with that face? Talk!", her words seem like a teasing, but I'll tell anyway, "I think Jellal.. is in to me.". Lucy gasps, "OMFG! No way!", Lucy's yell seems make our teacher mad and make us to read the book.

Class is over, and I starved. I think it's because I was thinking too much at the class. Is it about the subject I was still learning, or Jellal? "Hey, coming?", Lucy asked me. "Erm.. I'll catch you later, I..need to get to my locker. Forgot to put this heavy book back to there.", I replied, "Okay."

When I got out from the class, the strong grapple reaches it's prey. Jellal pulls me out from nowhere and.. I make out with him again. Well, that was pretty intense and hotter than before. And my starve seems to pretty much disappear. Am I hungry of him? Whoa girl, that thought went too far. But, how if it's true? I'm looking at his face, sparkling, handsome, enchanting. "Let's grab lunch!", Jellal surprised me that I was spinning at my Jellal's thought. "Y-yeah.. L-let's grab it.. Hahaha". That was awkward.

When I walk together with Jellal to the canteen, he is still wondering if I'm still mad at him for leaving me behind at the camp. Well, as long he knows what is his fault, I can forgive him. After we bought our lunch, Jellal was called by his football fellows over the field, "Sorry Erza, but I have some business with the football team, catch ya later 'kay?", Jellal said, "Yeah, it's okay. I can eat with my friends."

After parting, I come sit with my friends. Seems by looking at their weird faces, something's going on. "Hey, what's up? Is something good or bad happening?", well they keep silencing but their stupid faces won't wear off. "Why did you not tell me about Jellal?", Levy seems upset with that tone. "I'm so sorry Levy..", but Levy cutting my line, "I thought we are friends. Friends should tell.". Now, I'm feel guilty.

"I'm sorry too for not telling, Levy.", Lucy joins me. Levy still thinking if she will forgive us or not. "I forgive you, but as a payback, bring me to the Fairy Night Dance, 'kay? I want to go there so much, but I'm having a hard time to escape from my parents.", Levy said. "Okay, me and Lucy will think about your escape plan as soon as we can. But don't depend on all of us!", Lucy said and I chuckle a little bit. Seems our friendship has recovered.

Few hours later, the school bell rings and it's time for me to go home. Waiting for my mom to pick me up, I'm just sitting at the park in front of school with Lucy. She's complaining about being single, and actually she is glad that me having a popular boy likes me. I know it seems rare, but why not take the chance.

1 hour later, Lucy and Levy are already leaving the school, I miscalled my mom 7 times but she doesn't here, and I stuck here. While waiting in boredom, I saw Jellal and.. Evergreen, a Fairy High's Cheerleader Squad who doesn't look like a fairy at all. I sense that she's gonna bully me, so I throw my face away and hope that Jellal doesn't call me. But... "Erza!". Oh crap..

"What is this? I smell.. A dork!", that sarcastic words hit me with her awful face towards me. "Hey, shut it off.", Jellal defended me, "Erza, you wanna take a ride with me?". "Ermm.. I'm sorry, but my mom is picking me up.", but I really want to take a ride with him. "Yeah! Better you stay here and rot for another hour!", Evergreen said. "You've been waiting here for more than an hour?", Jellal said. "How the fuck did she knew?", I thought. "Yeah.. Kind of..", I said.

"C'mon, just come with me, 'kay?", Jellal insisted me. I nod and I follow him to his car. When he leads the way, I saw Evergreen's pissed face then she left. And without Jellal's notice, she spills her coffee and I slip to the ground. My right leg was slammed really hard and I can feel my knee's cracking. Oh God, this can't be good. "Erza! You okay?!", Jellal saw me fell to the ground and my blood on the ground.

I am writhing in pain then Jellal carries me to his car. "Oh God, he's my hero.", I thought. He drives me home and I directs him which way to. And he brought me to my parents and they see my right leg. Jellal left me to my parents and immediately they take me to see the doctor.

After the doctor checked, I'm not going to use my right leg to walk for entirely 2 weeks. Oh curse you Evergreen! And also another friend is coming to my boat, Mr. Stick-o. Yeah, I'll be walking with sticks right now. Well, another misery is added to my life as a dork. As I write it on my diary. If you want me dead, just kill me already! I'm enough with this accidents.

The next day, I can't believe that I will be put in the chair of shame. People look at me in disgust and their laughter towards me. Especially Evergreen, the bitch who made this accident or a suicide. "Are you that old already? So that's why you wearing a stick now.", Evergreen teased me. "You can tease me all you like, but I know the proof about who did this.", I threatened her. But, Evergreen steps closer towards me and speaks with a low voice, "Do you appear to capture who did it?". And I just remember, even I speak the truth, there's a little chance that everybody would believe. Fuck it.

Finally, The Fairy High Night Dance is coming. Me and Lucy discussing about Levy's escape plan. But Lucy phone rings. "Hey Levy! We are just discussing about your escape plan tonight.", Lucy said, "I believe that escape plan's discussion is cancelled. I lied to my mother so I can go. But it won't be long, though. Maybe a hour or so.". Both Lucy and I relieved hearing that. We're just going to have chit-chat there. Not dancing though, like the three of us would have a date.

"Hey, did Jellal ask you to the dance or something?", Lucy asked. "No. Hahahah, why?", I answered. Lucy is thinking for few seconds, "I think I don't trust Jellal.". I shocked for a second, but why? "It's just, maybe he uses you.". What the heck is that prediction? "What?! How could you think of that?", I yelled at Lucy. "I don't know, I just can't explain it. From his moves towards you.", then I continued, "Do you think he really uses me?". Lucy sighed, "But I felt something fishy about him". Then we drop the conversation and prepare for the night.

It's the Fairy Night Dance, the three of us have gathered at the school. Levy told us that she actually is in the errand to buy some groceries at the mini-market. Yeah, there's gotta to be a lot of excuses. But, what comes in my mind all the time, is Jellal really uses me? I know that we haven't define our relationship. But, we have been in the relationship since the summer camp. Oh I just don't know where to believe. To cheer me up, I decided to dance with three of my friends. The bonfire and the dance are pretty much bringing the fun tonight.

While we dancing, I caught Jellal's gaze and so did he. I smiled to him and he did too. After the night over, Jellal caught my hand and he pulled me somewhere. "Hey, how is your leg? I saw you dancing just moving shaking your head and moving your stick. Hahahahaha..", he said. Well, that was quite humiliating. Then he kisses me. But the thought came again. So I pulled back. "Jellal, can I ask you a question?", he continued, "Yeah. What is it? Is it bothering you that you pulled back?", he said. I chuckled a bit and then nod, "Well...", I'm quite lost there putting a good question, "Do you trust me, as your girlfriend?"

**A/N**: Okay guys, that sums it up for this chapter. Please leave a review and favorite and follow if you like this story. Sorry for any grammatical errors. As always, English is not my second language. See you soon guys.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a Dork So Be It

**A/N** : Hey guys! Sorry for a long update. Because I just had final exams for a week and I must really study hard so I can pass the eleventh grade. So, as soon as I finished the last day exam, I came home real quick and make this chapter as soon as I can. And thanks for any review(s) you gave me, and favorite(s) and follow(s) to this story. Now, happy reading guys.

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 3 : Hidden

"Do you trust me, as your girlfriend?". Then, silence attacks us. Jellal just stay quiet, while I waiting for the answer. He thinking and thinking but there's no answer. Until his football fellow interrupting us, asking Jellal to come with him. "Sorry, Erza. I'll answer it as soon as possible, 'kay?". Then he leaves.

Suddenly, after that happen, I feel like I can't trust Jellal either. I think it's an easy question to answer, but why it took so long to response? Like, I can feel something fishy about it. I think Lucy's thought was true, there's something fishy about Jellal towards me.

The next morning, finally it's Sunday. At least today I can have a little bit of relaxation so my leg can heal quickly. As always, Lucy and Levy come to my house to have a chit-chat. Well, I tell what happened last night to the two of them. "I knew there's something fishy there!", Lucy said. And Levy just shocked hearing that.

"I don't know if I can't trust Jellal anymore. He supposed to answer my question without thinking too long if he really loves me.", I said that. "Maybe you just gonna have to end up this relationship.", Lucy said. Then my phone rings in the middle of our conversation. It's Jellal. Should I pick it up.

I decided to pick it up, maybe he has the answer already. "Hey", I said. "Hey, I-I'm really sorry for ditching you yesterday and you have a question that you I must answer.", Jellal said. "It's okay..", I said. But actually it's not okay. "Thank goodness. Well, we should talk again real soon. How about I invite you to my party tonight? Bring your 2 friends too, that should live up the crowd. Hahahaha..", Jellal said. "Really? I can come? That would be great!", I said. "Sure! Hahaha, well see you soon!", Jellal hung up the phone, so do I.

"Why the fuck you suddenly got so enthusiastic?", Lucy said. "Jellal invited us to his party!", I said. "OMFG really?!", Levy said. "Well, how could I be lying to you guys." I was too dragged up with this party. But, I feel so nervous because we gonna hang with the popular people. Be ready for being unaccepted. Mom suddenly barged to my room because she heard us that we are going to the party.

"Are you going to someone's party?", Mom said. "Yeah.. Kind of.", I said. "Hahaaa! This is so excited, let me pick you the clothes you should wear.", she leaves with excitement and comes back with some glamour dress and sexy ones. "Mom! This is not a formal party! And I'm not going to wear that horny clothes.". In the end, me and Lucy decide which clothes should I wear.

Finally, the night to the party has come. My mom drives us to Jellal's house. I am so nervous that I can't even get out from the car but my friends and my mom keep pushing me. Well, let's go! We enter the house and the moment we appear in front of the people, the crowd suddenly gets quiet. But this biatch who wants to kill me welcomes us, "Who the fuck invited you here?".

Three of us get very nervous because of this feeling that we shouldn't be here. But, the warm comes when Jellal there to welcome us. "I invited them. Problem? Come on in guys.", Jellal tells us to join them. Phew, everything is coming back to normal. Lucy and Levy start to patrolling the party while they take a lot of snacks and drinks, also selfies.

I decided to take some drinks and snacks too because I'm so hungry. Well, I'm about to open a bottle of beer, but having a hard time to open it up. Jellal saw me and he comes for help again. How sweet. "Here, let me help you.", he grins after that. As he tries to open it, I stare him so do he. Our stares suddenly bring an awkward moment when his friends come along.

When he opens the bottle, he pours it into my red cup. As I see the beer fills up from the bottle, I also see Jellal is in thought. And because of it, my red cup over-filled and it spills. But thankfully it didn't spilled on my right leg, which is injured. Really, he is in a deep thought right now. I wonder what is it? Is it about the question I ask yesterday. I thought he called me back then because he's ready to answer my question. But I don't know what's the truth behind Jellal's mind or maybe his heart.

The crowd getting crazy when they about to get in to the hot tub, which is so large! OMG, how many person can fit into that thing? Jellal snapped out then he gets half naked to get a dip in the hot tub. Well, definitely I'm the one who is not in the tub. Because of my leg. So, I decided to be alone, eating some chips. Then comes Levy.

Levy joins me hitting the chips too. "Well, have Jellal answered your question?", Levy said. "No, I think he's in some deep thoughts as I see him over-filled my cup.", I replied. "Well, I think you need to do the hardcore way. Make him to answer.", Levy said. "What?! Really?! Isn't that just too.. Obnoxious.", I replied. "If you can't get obnoxious towards him, guess you will be stuck in this hidden relationship. I gotta find Lucy, she wanders really quick that I can't even catch up to her.", Levy walks off bringing a two handful of chips.

As I process Levy's words, I just realize onto something. "Hidden relationship." We've been in relationship since the summer camp. But, we haven't define anything about us. Not everyone knows about us. So I decided to have a search for Jellal. To get my answer. I found my prey but it seems another hunter has caught him before me. He kissed another girl? I just can't understand why he did that. I thought there's "us" between me and Jellal. I run away and get outside of his house.

I cry, and I want my mom to pick me up. So I call her. She picked up, "Dear, what happened?". "I just wanna to go home. Please. As soon as I can.", I said. "Are you crying? Are you okay, sweetheart?", my mom said. "Please, just pick me up. I'll tell everything later back at home.", I hung up.

15 minutes of wait, suddenly I got a text from Jellal. "Hey, where r u?" But then the front door open and Jellal's there. "Hey, what's wrong?", Jellal ask. "It's nothing. I just wonder about how you answer my question yesterday.", I replied. There's silence between us for a while. Then he speaks, "Erza. You know, that I really really like you. But I don't know, there's something in my gut that we can't be in the relationship.". I didn't expect this to happen, "So, after all this time, you lied to me, and you didn't trust me?". "I-It's not like that, I really like you a lot.", Jellal replied. "But if you really like me a lot, then you should've trust me from the start!", I said.

Then, he can't response what I said to him. "What is it, huh? That makes you don't trust me and don't want to be in the relationship with me? Is it because I'm such a dork that when you date me your popularity goes down?", Jellal won't talk. "Answer me!", I yelled and slapped him. I saw his face writhing in pain and I want it because he needs to fucking realize. "You know what, I'm done. I knew that until now we can't define our relationship because you just keep "us" hidden.", I left the house and walk to home by myself.

As I walk, I saw my mom's car. And she stopped when she saw me walking by myself. She's hurriedly got out from her car and she sees me crying. Then she hugs me. "What's wrong honey? Why are you crying?", my mom said. "I feel.. heartbroken.", I replied.

**A/N **: Okay guys, that will be the end of the chapter 3. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I hope you guys like it and I really hope you guys will review my story. It really makes me so happy when you did (but if it offended me, I'm getting so mad). And favorite and follow if you like this story. So, see you really soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a Dork So Be It

**A/N** : Hey guys, it's me back with another chapter. It's been a week since the latest chapter and I have my report card finally. And thankgoodness it was very good. 4th place hahahaha, sorry I bragged so much. By the way, thanks for any review(s) you guys gave to me, and favorites and follows of this story. So now, let's continue to chapter 4! Happy reading!

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 4 : Confession

It's been 2 weeks since me and Jellal haven't talk to each other. What I saw and I heard just made my heart broken. I don't know what to do anymore, about him. I can't put my trust again to him. I really thought that we are together as one. But the reality said no. But that's what you get, for having a relationship with that kind of person.

Right now, I'm in my room, preparing for my exam tomorrow. Then my mom comes in. She looks at me. I know that she still sees my sadness. So, she comes towards me and sits beside me. "What're you learning, honey?", my mom said. "Ermm.. I have an exam tomorrow.", I said. My mom sighed after I replied. "Well, you know what, you should forgive Jellal. I can stand looking at you so gloomy like this.", my mom said.

"Why should I? I've told you many times, that I can't forgive him! Not after he dumped me like that.", I yelled at my mom. "Can you please just listen to your mother?! I haven't finished yet.", my mom also yelled at me. Then, the silence begins. "I'm so sorry, Erza. But you really should forgive him. Because.. I met him the other day." Okay, I'm willing to listen to my mom.

**Erza's Mother POV**

It happened after I bought some things at the supermarket. When I rode my car, suddenly Jellal out from no where, stopped me by standing in front of my car. For God sake I were shocked! I could've ended someone's life. "Mrs. Scarlett, can I talk to your for a moment, please?", Jellal said. I saw his face that he's in some desperation. So, I decided to talk with him and invited him to get in my car.

"What's wrong, dear?", I started the conversation. "I want to talk about Erza.", Jellal said. "Yes?", I replied. "I think you knew about Erza's heartbroken, yes?", Jellal said. I nodded. "It's because of me. It was at the party 5 days ago, and I want to explain things to her at school, but she didn't give me any chance to talk to her.". As I tried to understand his explanation, I saw his face in really desperation, wanting you back and an answer.

"What exactly, you told her that night?", I said. "It's about our relationship. Me and Erza have been in relationship from the last summer camp. And then, everything was normal until Erza doubted me and asked me this question that put me on thoughts for some time. She asked me if I trust her as her boyfriend. I continued to answer the question the day after, when I threw a party at my house. And I said to her, that something in me told me that we can't be in relationship. But from deeply my heart, I really like her, a lot. But after I gave her the answer, she mad at me because I didn't trust her from the start.", Jellal said.

"Well, the fact is that you're just a stupid guy, Jellal. If I were Erza, my heart will also broken and I can't trust you anymore.", Jellal looked at me with a surprised face. "You do?", Jellal replied. "Of course! Oh dear, if you truly love someone, you shouldn't care about her status, for an example, popularity. Well, I know Erza isn't that popular at school, but should that stop you for loving her? Love is about accepting everything to your partner. And also putting your trust into each other. I think, Erza can't love you anymore, because she can't trust you, which it takes us back to accepting everything about your partner. I don't know what part in your gut that makes you can't accept Erza, but if you want your love back, you must accept her as who she is.", I explained. Jellal put his palm on his face and he shook his head, "I feel so stupid right now.", he said.

I sympathized Jellal by rubbing his back, "I know dear, you're making a mistake. A terrible one that cause someone's heart is broken. I can't push her to talk to you, but I'll tell her some advices. And you, my big boy, you need to make some big move to reach her. From my sight, Erza wasn't giving up to you. I knew that she found someone who can hold her dear beside her family. And that's why, she trusted you. I don't know what you should do, because it's about gaining her trust back. And I'm totally not involved in this relationship."

"Alright. I'll try my best to get her back.", he said that with a very convincing and somehow badass, which I like it. "There you go! Just explain everything to her, she'll understands. Well, I should go. You can do it..", I said that as I left and got inside my car. While I drove, Jellal yelled to me, "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

**End of Erza's Mother POV**

Oh my God.. That's why now he hasn't giving up to get back with me. "He really said that?", I said. "Of course honey! How could I telling you lies? Well, I think you've got some thinking to do right? I just gonna leave you here. Good night, honey.", she said as she kissed my forehead.

I also feel so stupid right now. Why I just can't listen to him for all this time? But.. I need some explanation from him. A lot of him. Only hearing this from mom, it's just motivating me to also make a move. By giving him a chance, to talk, and another chance, to getting back together.

The next morning. I meeting up with Lucy and Levy. "Hey, how are you doing?", Lucy said. "I'm okay. Maybe it's time for me to talk with him.", I replied. "So you have thought it up already?", Levy said. I nodded, "Yeah, we just need one single thing to clear this up, communication." The bell rings and we are heading up to class.

Arghh.. Today is the fucking math test. And I can't even understand a thing yesterday because of my thinking all about Jellal. Well, just gonna give my best to face this test. 1 hour later. The test is over! Oh my God, I can't believe myself! I were doing it pretty well. I hope for a good score. The recess bell rings and as soon as possible, I run to the canteen because I am starving and I'm not walking with Stick-O again. Lucy and Levy followed me behind until we reach the canteen. I grab my food real fast and there's one strawberry cheesecake there. Oh that dessert just make me want to drool over it.

"Hey Erza! Are you done yet picking up your food?", Lucy yelled at me out from the line. "Yeah! Just a second!", as I turned back to the strawberry cheesecake, it fucking disappeared! Who the fuck took it?!

"Hey, looking for this? Too bad I got it first. Better luck next time!", oh that Evergreen just can't stop making misery into my life. 'Fine, take it.", I really want to get you next time, biatch! I run to my friends and I sighed, "I really want that cheesecake.". "Hahahaha.. Well, you'll get it next time.", Lucy said. "When is the next time, huh? I rarely eat cakes at home because of my mom. Whenever there's a cake, she'll eat it until only the plate is left. And what makes me curious, why the fuck doesn't she getting fat? I never see her doing exercises or yoga or something.", I said. My friends just laughed at me complaining.

We are finding an empty seat for us. And finally we found one, which actually one of the best seats, which we can see good view of the sea. Yeah, Fairy High is really close to the beach so sometimes in summer, this school throws up a beach party, which I never attend it. Never too confident to wear a bikini. We enjoying a pretty lunch today, it would be more prettier if I also had the strawberry cheesecake. But, fuck that.

As I chit-chat with my besties, there's a voice behind me. "Can I join you guys?". I recognize that voice. "Sure, Jellal!", Lucy said. "Can I sit beside you?", he asked me. "Yeah, sit where ever you like.", I replied. Well, Jellal joins the cruise then the awkward moment begins, when we just eat and staring at each other, no talking. "So, Jellal. What're you doing here?", I asked. Jellal still swallowing his food, "Ermm.. I want to talk to you.", Jellal said. "Okay. Let's talk. Guys, can I and him have-", Jellal cut my words, "No, it's okay, don't leave. It won't take too long."

"Fine then. What're you want to talk about?", I said. "I am really sorry, Erza. I didn't meant to hurt you like this. I know I made a teribble mistake to you. And you were trusted me as your boyfriend, but in the end I wasn't ready to be your girlfriend because I didn't trust you back. I think you're tired of me saying this, but I really, really, really like you Erza Scarlett. I were so desperate of losing you and I've tried several times to talk to you but you shut me off. I'm really sorry for everything.", Jellal said.

"Everything? I think that's not everything. You didn't confess to me that you kissed another girl at your party!", I said. "Wh-what?! I.. kissed another girl...?", Jellal looked stupidly confused. "Don't play dumb with me, I saw it at your party, with my own eyes!", I said. "Oh, her! You didn't know the full story, Erza. What you saw, it's only just the beginning. You didn't see the end. That girl was trying to hooking me up. I avoided her several times, but she got really wild and she jumped at the tub and kissed me. I tried to back off so I pushed her real hard. Because I have you. After that, I tried to find you because I want to spend more time with you. And I found you at the front of my house, and we were arguing.", Jellal explained that. And I still finding the reason inside him about why he can't be in relationship with me.

"Then, why you said that you can't be in the relationship with me? What part inside yours that making you can't trust me as your girlfriend? After all we were in relationship from the summer camp, and until that day, you even can't defining our relationship while I were ready to define.", I said it with my emotions flowing out. "I'm sorry, Erza. Maybe I'm a coward. Your mother realized me that I haven't accepted everything about you. Maybe you thought that I'm too good for you, but that was right. Because I'm popular, and there's this thought that I don't even a match being with you. But that, was deleted as I realized that I love you so much that I am accepting everything about you. I'm not worrying again about your status, it's okay if I am becoming a dork. As long as you are here with me.", Jellal said that and I were touched.

"Do you really love me?", I nervously asked him. "Of course! And because of that, you are mine.", he touched my chin gently and pulled it as our lips come closer. And the kiss begins. The spark is back again. And what making it having more sparks, because now we are defining our relationship.

"O to the M to the F to the G! This is so official. I'm gonna take a picture of it." Lucy said as she picks her phone and take snapshot. "Whoo, Jellal! Having some sexy time there?", his fellow friend said that. When it's over, it was breathtaking. "I-it's getting too embarrassing, isn't?", I said nervously. "Yeahh..", the bell rings, "Hahahaha, see you after school, babe.". Jellal gives me a peck kiss, "Oh I forgot! Here, I know you like this one.". Oh God, he gives me his strawberry cheesecake! I love him so much.

**A/N **: Okay guys. That's for this chapter. I hope is long enough hahahahaha.. Well, sorry for any grammatical errors. I hope you understand. Please leave a review, also favorite and follow this story if you like it. See you next chappie guys!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm a Dork So Be It

**A/N** : Hi guys! I'm really sorry for a pretty late update! I'm having a trouble myself at home that I didn't have a chance to write. So here now, I'm giving you the chapter 5. It's pretty longer than usual, I hope you like it. And thank you so much for the review(s) you guys wrote to me, I'm really appreciate it, and also for favoriting and following this story. Okay guys, less chatting, let's go to the chapter, shall we? Happy reading!

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 5 : Chance

Yes, it's been only 3 weeks and 2 days that me and Jellal are officially in relationship. Finally, we accept each other and my trust to him is recovered. So do Jellal. Well, the fall is coming and my school always super excited about the Halloween day. Because, actually the Halloween day at our school is about the costume contest. But, I'm not that into making a costume. So pretty much, I don't that excited like the other ones.

And today, is the Halloween day. Still not super excited about it. So I decided to wear as usual. As I walk to my locker, I see many students wear some weird costumes. A witch with rapper style, sexy cop-zombie, half devil half angel, etc. Just weird you know, imagine if I wearing that sexy cop-zombie costume... Ew, too much exposure and blood.

But, I'm pretty much like partying, so I decided to join a little bit. I wear my jumper and wear the hood, cover my face with my hair, and grab my tortured teddy bear at my locker. Nah, my skirt and my boots just as good as it seems. Now, I'm ready, the emo hooded girl. Well, I'm a freak enough I think.

I meeting up with Lucy and Levy. Well, their costumes seem cool. And theirs are actually connected to each other. They are wearing alien costumes. Lucy is the astronout who tries to hunt an alien and Levy is the alien. But their accesories just wowed me. It's so neat. "Hey guys!", I walked towards them. "Hey you! Seems like you're participating, yeah?", Lucy said. "Yeah, sorta. It's not that I really interested in this costume day. I just want to have a little bit fun today.", I said. "Same! Lucy pushed me to this so I joining in. And the costume idea, just makes me interest increased!", Levy said. So, before the class begins three of us just having a chit-chat about our costume.

"Hey Lucy! Hey Levy! Have you seen Erza somewhere?", Jellal interrupted us and he seems didn't see me, how sad. Well, I'm gonna surprise him. I mouthed at Lucy and Levy to say no and leave as I do too. They smiled as they're understand my signal. So, I turned my body towards him and get up. "H-hey.. Didn't see you t-there. Have you seen Erza..?", Jellal's voice trembling towards me. I continue to talk to him as I playing with my teddy bear. "Do you want to see Erza..?", I said with a scary low voice. "W-well! If she's not here.. I c-can search here somewhere..", Jellal's scared! He's so cute when he's scared.

I giggled a bit, "There's no need, sweetheart. She's gone.", I said. "G-gone?! How did you know?", Jellal replied. "Yes, gone. Because she has turned into this!", I said that while I lift my head immediately. And I creepy-laugh at him. Jellal's yelling in scared because my scary face I made, it's because I'm not wearing too much make-up and making my face looks pale. And I can't stand looking at his cute face. It's so funny. "Hey! It's me, alright. Hahahaha... Sorry I'm scaring you.", I said. "Geez, Erza. *pant* What the heck are you doing?", Jellal replied. "Playing with you.", I said. "As a payback, you gonna play a kiss with this hunky vampire.", Jellal stepping closer towards me and kisses me.

After the kiss is over, I commented at his costume, "A hunky vampire, huh? Yeah, of course. Wearing an open-buttoned shirt.", I said. He's wearing an open buttoned-shirt, a distressed jeans, and boots. Aha.. He's a hunk already I know it, with that perfect body of course. "Yeah. Ordinary vampire just too boring you know. Hahahaha..", he said. And we continue to talk and walk with our costume.

Jellal's taking me to class, and while that, "I know you're the type who don't participate much to somekind like this.", Jellal said. "Yeah.. But you know, I'm just want to have fun with this.", I replied. Out from nowhere, my school best photographer came by and asked us to take a picture together. He said that it will be posted into The Best Halloween Couple contest. Well, it's okay, I dressed enough.

The bell rings and Jellal gives me a kiss before we are getting into our classes. As I enter my class, I see this girl's gang that putting a disgust face at me. "She's wearing a costume now because she's NOW dating with Jellal Fernandes. Thanks to him at least you're not a loser anymore, bitch.", one of the girls said that and I just walk away, pretending that I'm not hearing anything.

Yeah, I think I need to keep up with Jellal, and do things that out of the mind. But that's not my thing at all. And suddenly, I were reminded by the e-mail I got months ago. That told me to change. Change is a good thing or a bad thing. Which thing that he or she wants from me. And changing from what I am, is pretty hard. So, I don't know what to think and to do right now about it, and that makes me feel puzzled.

So, it recess time without my notice because I were in a deep thought about change. And then, I meet up with Lucy and Levy. "Hey guys, I think I've been blackmailed by someone.", I said. "Blackmailed?!", Lucy and Levy said. "I think.. I'm not really sure.", I replied. "By who?", Lucy said. "I dunno. I remembered it was a spam, the name is just so weird, XOXOjayee, as I checked it after the class.", I said. "You got it just now?", Levy said. "No.. I got it like months ago after the summer camp. And until now, I haven't told it to anyone.", I replied. Well, the three of us got quiet because we are confused. "Don't over think it guys, sorry I'm putting this up so sudden. Let's discuss it later okay?", I said. "It's okay, Erza. Just take it easy.", Lucy said.

It's the last hour of my class today and 15 minutes before the school is over for today, the Halloween Costume Contest commitee will announce who's the top three for the best costumes each category. I really hope that me and Jellal win for the Best Halloween Couple category. But, I'm not really nervous about that, not like my classmates that super nervous that they even pay attention to the class. It's always like this each year, but for the solution of this, some teachers make us to do an assignment which is make an 1000 words essay of review to the subject that we've learnt back there. And because last year I weren't joined the contest, I now have the experience for making a wonderful essay this year, because now I'm also joining the people who also participate in the contest.

The announcement bell is on, and the situation getting so tense because it's the time. Well, here goes. "Ladies and gentlemen of Fairy High School, as we celebrate the Halloween day here, we annually tend a contest, which is the costume contest. And as usual, there are only 3 categories each for the costume contest, the best male, the best female, and the best couple. So, here we are with the announcement...". Blah blah blah, the introduction is so long and boring that I don't even give a shit about it.

"For the best male costume, 3rd place goes to Natsu Dragneel and the 2nd place goes to Gray Fullbuster!". And the crowd getting so loud, including Lucy, because those two are very popular with girls. "But who is the first place be..? Ooh.. Well this is cliche. The 1st place goes to.. Jellal Fernandes!". The moment his name was announced, the squeaking girls is starting and they're killing me. Like this school filled with hundreds of birds looking for food in the docks.

Yeah, the next one is the best female one. I don't pretty pay more attention to it, because I'm writing the teacher's note on the board. And it gets so fast that when I write, it's already the first place announcement for the best female. I'm just continue writing and focus on my pen writing the note, not hearing guys and girls cheering again. As I write, something's weird. It's just not as lively as it was back there, and I take a peek to my surroundings and my classmates are looking at me. I don't know, am I won the first place? Nah, that's impossible. I didn't took too much effort to join this costume contest.

"You skank, win the female costume contest? That's not even a costume for you to wear, and you supposed to not having the first place and put me defeated!", that Evergreen bitch just out from nowhere approched me. And then my other classmates follow Evergreen's move, which is insulting me for having a first place. The teacher tried to quiet the crowd down, but it didn't work. I am so depressed by those insult and I can't take it anymore. "You know what?! Fine! You want to have the first place so badly, huh?! Then take the fucking title out from my name and tell that announcer shit that I dropped out from this contest!", the time I yelled at them the school bell rings. And I stormed out from the class.

I hurriedly go to my locker, putting back my books and my teddie back. And I just don't care about it, about school. So I quickly getting out from the school. I'm not in the mood on waiting, so I walk to my home. I am crying. Of course, why a person like me doesn't even have the chance to compete and win? It's an open contest and anyone can participate or not! As far as I know, this contest doesn't have an audition before you can compete to each other. But I think I know, there's something hidden in this contest, a condition, that only the popular ones can compete. And I'm not popular! So I deserved that insults that it so harsh and I can't take it anymore. It's hurting me deep down.

I cried and I'm still walking. So I got pretty thirsty, "God damn it, my bottle is empty? Is there any mini market here?", I look around and found it 10 feets away. I bought a single water bottle and the time I got out from the market, I see Jellal standing in front of me. I stare at him for a while, I bet he sees my swollen face. "Hey, are you okay?", Jellal said.

"I'm looking for you. Around the school. I'm getting worried. So I met with Lucy and Levy. They said that Lucy saw the fight that happened in your class. But all of the girls in the class, except Lucy, are fighting against you?", Jellal is concerning about me and I told him the complete story. I'm beginning to cry again then he gives me a hug. "Hey, don't cry again. Or your face getting more swollen and makes your pretty face disappear, both of us really don't want that to happen, right? Hahahah...", it's nice that having a perfect boyfriend who always cheers you up upon your sadness. "Well, hey got so jealous pretty easy, you know. Especially, that bitch Evergreen. Lucy said that she started it. I never like her actually, but she likes to buzzing around me, which is very annoying. But, I prefer you, little sweetcake, buzzing around me.", I giggled a bit, and he's playing with my chin.

We spend the afternoon with each other and it is fun to have him by my side. "Oh! I forgot.", I said while I'm taking out my phone to show him the black mail I got. "Hmm, what is it?", Jellal asked. "Here, there's a black mail that I received back after the summer camp. Since then, I haven't told anyone because it was a spam.", I showing him the mail through my phone. "I haven't told anyone beside you, Lucy and Levy. I told them back at recess, the mail came up to my mind because back at class, I was thinking that entering the costume contest is so not me.", I explained. "I see that. Well, this mail didn't make you to take a consideration to enter the contest, right?", Jellal asked. "No, it's just came to my mind, just for having fun.", I replied. "Well, whatever it is, this threatening. Just tell me immediately when you received another text from this... XOXOjayee person. Maybe we can search who is the sender together. And I, will protect you Erza.", his face really serious and I'm pretty much touched. "T-thanks..", and I kiss Jellal as a gift.

"Oh, it's getting dark. Let's get you home. Your parents will worrying about you.", Jellal said. "Okay.", I smiled towards him. "While taking you back home, how about I buy a large strawberry cheesecake just for us? It's our treat for the night.", Jellal's offer really making myself happy again. "Sure! Let's go now! Tehee..", we immediately get into Jellal's car and drive.

**A/N **: Okay guys, so that's it for the chapter 5. Is it good, bad, or anything? Please leave a review and I'm really appreciate it for you doing that. Because seeing my story has lots of reviews, making me feel pumped to continue my story. And sorry guys for any grammatical errors. And I'll see you pretty soon for the next chappy. See ya guys!


End file.
